Du désir de posséder
by Letharia
Summary: OS - Comme une caméra qui serait branchée dans le coin du loft de Derek, mon esprit décida arbitrairement de m'envoyer une image de ce à quoi ressemblerait le tableau de nos ébats, et je pus observer goulument la chute de reins de Derek, son corps luisant. Dans mon fantasme bien trop réaliste, de lentes gouttes de sueur descendaient le long de son dos sexy et musclé.


Un tourment brûlant m'accablait.

Je la sentais tout contre moi, sa verge, tendue à l'extrême, palpitant à mon entrée. Derek, nu contre moi dans l'entrée de son studio, au milieu d'une pile de vêtements arrachés et ruinés, se retenait de me pénétrer avec toutes les fibres de son corps. Sa respiration était hachée, ses mains serrées sur mes avant-bras… Tout, en lui, hurlait son désir de me prendre. Violement.

Et pourtant, je pouvais sentir qu'il mobilisait toute sa volonté pour s'opposer au désir qui grondait dans son corps. J'avais la certitude absolue que si j'arrivais à tourner la tête pour le regarder dans les yeux, l'odeur de fer qui envahissait déjà mes narines et la découverte de sa lèvre inférieure ensanglantée me rendraient ivre de désir pour lui. Comme s'il était humainement possible de le vouloir encore plus... Une image de papillon attiré par le sang traversa mon esprit présentement déréglé par l'organe chaud et avide de me posséder –et que je serais ravi de dévorer- de mon compagnon. Mais je n'eus pas réellement le temps d'apprécier cette vision cruellement poétique, ni de me demander d'où je tenais cette connaissance, car Derek passa en quelque sorte à l'action malgré lui : un petit accident qui pouvait peut-être bien m'être imputé.

Le contraste entre la chaleur du torse de Derek contre mon torse, et la fraicheur du mur de béton contre le mien, et la répétition de cette dualité sur mon visage en feu, me faisait tourner la tête. Seul l'aimable froideur du mur contre mon front, même si c'en était douloureux, me permettait de garder mon contrôle, ma vision et mes pensées en ordre. Qui aurait cru que dans un moment pareil mon TDHA me foutrait un tant soit peu la paix ? Mais seulement voilà, ce Derek, tremblotant de désir, incapable de se contrôler, essayant de garder son loup sauvage en cage... Cela m'excitait tellement que j'étais en nage. Mon dos ruisselait, et je pouvais sentir ma sueur chuter dans le creux de mes reins et être stoppée grâce au bassin de Derek, collé au mien dans son besoin impérieux de fusionner.

Et celui-ci n'était pas en reste. Je sentais sa langue parcourir mon cou, tentant de nous distraire de ce désir qui menaçait de nous noyer tout deux, et de la douleur que j'allais sans aucun doute ressentir lorsqu'il ne tiendrait plus… Et des gouttes de sueur tombaient de son visage sur mon épaule, puis sur mon dos. Cela aurait pu me dégouter, mais son odeur était si enivrante que j'aurais voulu pouvoir lécher, avaler et englober tout ce qui venait de lui. Comme d'habitude, mon esprit fit une analogie étrange et perverse, quoi que non déplacée dans le contexte, et je me mis à glousser. Agitant malgré moi mon corps contre celui de Derek, et amenant donc à ce résultat que j'étais bien le seul à ne pas trouver fâcheux.

Les mains de mon loup glissèrent à cause de mes soubresauts, et il se retrouva à tenir mes poignets plutôt que mes avant-bras. Ce qui le rapprocha contre moi brusquement, et l'entièreté de son torse me recouvrit comme une chape de chaleur. C'était comme une couverture de lave qui me recouvrait à seule fin de me faire parvenir au ciel… Ou dans le plus chaud brasier des enfers. J'étais sur le point de céder, et de m'évanouir, mais comme mes jambes perdaient de leur force, mon bassin s'appuya de plus belle sur le sien, et la hampe vibrante et tendue de mon compagnon me pénétra de ce fait sans préavis.

Derek grogna et je gémis pitoyablement, ignorant même ce que mon corps aurait voulu que je ressente. Trop de sensations m'étourdissaient soudainement, et ni ma tête ni mon corps n'était en état de réaliser qu'il y aurait encore plus d'ici quelques instants. Je sentais le sexe de l'homme que j'aimais comme tressauter, et palpiter, en moi… C'était peut-être anormal, mais je pouvais deviner que son propriétaire avait ses yeux bleus électriques grands ouverts et braquer sur ma nuque avec un regard de prédateur affamé.

- **Stiles !** grogna de plus belle celui-ci.

Sa voix rauque et fébrile prouvait qu'il tentait vainement de garder pied. J'eu un rire nerveux mental que j'étais immensément heureux d'avoir pu contenir car je pouvais apercevoir une once de reproche dans ce souffle chaud qu'il exhala au creux de mon oreille. Ce qui malheureusement eut un effet sur moi que je ne pus contrôler ; mon corps se tendit à la recherche du corps bouillant de Derek, faisant avancer encore un peu plus son sexe en moi, et je pouvais désormais sentir son gland être avaler entièrement aux tréfonds de moi-même. À cette idée mon corps entier frissonna d'anticipation et mes fesses se serrèrent dans l'attente de la suite.

Comme une caméra qui serait branchée dans le coin du loft de Derek, mon esprit décida arbitrairement de m'envoyer une image de ce à quoi ressemblerait le tableau de nos ébats, et je pus « observer » goulument la chute de rein de Derek, son corps luisant. Dans mon fantasme bien trop réaliste, de lentes gouttes de sueur descendaient le long de son dos sexy et musclé, faisant ressortir son magnifique Triskel dont je rêvais de retracer les contours... Avec ma langue.

Je gémissais désormais sans aucune pudeur ni limite. Dieu que cet homme pouvait être bandant ! Genre, de manière permanente.

Mes mains me démangeaient, mes instincts me suppliant de toucher mon propre sexe qui souffrait et se sentait délaissé contre le mur froid. Je tentais de libérer mes poignets, me lamentant et gémissant encore et encore dans un trop plein de concupiscence débridée. Mes désirs partaient dans toutes les directions, et je gesticulais comme si ma vie en dépendait… Ce qui continuait de provoquer une abondance ridicule de sensations qui nous électrisait tous les deux. Menaçant de nous faire perdre le peu de contrôle qu'on… Que Derek avait réussis à imposer.

Mais je n'arrivais pas à m'arrêter, ma volonté d'humain faiblard défaillait et s'éteignait sous l'ouragan ardent qu'était la présence du loup à mes côtés.

 **\- Derek...** Ma voix était suppliante, suintante de frustration, d'amour, et du désir quasiment inconcevable que j'avais pour cet homme. **Der', je t'en prie… Putin !**

 **\- Non Stiles, je ne… Je ne peux pas... Je vais te faire mal bordel !** Sa respiration était sifflante. Sa voix modifiée par son côté lupin contre lequel il luttait férocement.

Dans la situation présente, les mots de Derek n'étaient pour moi pas synonymes de protection, mais de torture infernales et semblant infinies.

Et soudain, j'en eus assez de la précaution adorable mais frustrante, que prenait mon homme. Il avait peur. Peur de me faire mal, de me perdre, et de me faire fuir. Peur de perdre le contrôle sur son loup, et de m'effrayer. Ignorant même le désir qu'il provoquait en moi lorsque j'apercevais les tréfonds de sa nature et de la sauvagerie de son autre lui. La raison s'éloignait de mon esprit, la pudeur et la peur de la douleur avec… Ne restait que mon désir de lui. _**Derek**_. Son nom pulsait dans mes veines comme si mon existence entière se réduisait à lui. Et bien sûr c'était le cas.

- **Prends-moi Derek, maintenant, violement ! Je te veux !** Je criais, chouinais, pleurais presque. La raison, disais-je, pouvait aller se faire foutre.

 **\- Oh putin Stiles, non…** Derek tremblait contre moi, à bout. Mes mots semblaient avoir le pouvoir étranger d'éradiquer chez lui toute détermination à y aller doucement. Il semblait cependant toujours incapable de se laisser aller et de risquer de me faire souffrir. C'était ironique, vraiment. Vu le nombre de murs avec qui ma colonne vertébrale avec fait connaissance grâce à lui… Oui. C'était comme s'il se sentait coupable de toute la douleur que j'avais déjà éprouvé auparavant sous ses doux tourments. Et ses colères à l'intensité si… Érotique.

Et comme d'habitude, j'eus l'impression qu'il lisait mes pensées, les loup-garou n'avaient pas ce pouvoir, vraiment ?

 **\- Je t'ai déjà suffisamment fait souffrir, Stiles… Je refuse… Je suis incapable de le faire encore…** Il eut une hésitation. **Tu comprends Stiles ? Je ne veux pas juste te baiser sans tenir compte de ta souffrance ou de ton corps, je veux te faire l'amour, je veux que tu ne puisses plus que penser à moi que comme si j'étais l'incarnation du plaisir ! Pas ton bourreau, putin !**

Aaah, ce n'était pas très difficile, mon loup. Jamais je n'avais connu toutes ces sensations avant lui.

Jamais je n'avais eu l'impression absurde qu'au moindre geste, au moindre mot de quelqu'un, je pouvais être pantelant de désir ou enseveli de tristesse. Et je n'avais jamais non plus sentit mon cœur, ou mon estomac, qui se retournait à l'évocation de cet acte que je désirais à présent comme si ma vie en dépendait. C'était comme si tous mes organes attendaient sa présence à mes côtés pour enfin fonctionner pleinement.

Mais malgré tout cela, je décidais qu'il n'était plus temps de tendresse et de douceur. Je le voulais juste lui. Brut. Sauvage. Lui-même. Dans toute la beauté de ses instincts. Sans limite, sans frustration pour aucun de nous deux.

C'était égoïste, c'était dangereux, mais c'était vrai. Alors d'un mouvement à peine maîtrisé, je m'empalais totalement sur lui. Imposant à Derek mon existence, désirant lui faire oublier le reste moi aussi.

 **\- Non !** Derek, paniqué, avait pressentit ma décision et le mouvement que je m'apprêtais à faire, mais n'avait pu l'arrêter. Perdant son combat contre le désir qui habitait son corps.

Mon esprit n'avait pas de mots à mettre sur la sensation que Derek provoquait en moi. Il me remplissait, me comblait, faisait vibrer mon âme et mon corps… Et tout ne tournait plus qu'autour de lui. La douleur que je ressentais effectivement à l'arrivée de son imposante présence me prouvait que j'étais bien à lui. Qu'il me désirait, et qu'il me possédait. Comme je désirais le posséder aussi.

Mes jambes décidèrent avec l'accord de mon corps qui avait assez de sensations ailleurs, qu'elles n'étaient plus obligées de me porter. Tous mes nerfs lâchaient, et je pensais que j'allais m'écrouler, mais Derek était là. Il me tenait, étonnement encore assez lucide pour cela. Et un sentiment d'injustice passa malgré moi dans mon esprit, me faisant froncer les sourcils…

Jusqu'à ce que je m'aperçoive que d'autres sensations s'étaient échappées. Comme si tout était... aspiré.

 **\- D'rek** , soufflait-je du mieux que je pus. Ma respiration était encore erratique à cause de la sensation soudaine de Derek me remplissant pleinement. **Arrête ça, banane... Arrêtes… de me prendre la douleur, tu me prends… le reste aussi…**

N'obtenant pas de réponse, je décidais de changer la situation, inquiet. Je tentais de décrocher les mains du mur, et par la même occasion, de me défaire de l'emprise de Derek. Et étonnement, je ne reçus aucune résistance contrairement à quelques minutes auparavant. Ce qui acheva de mon convaincre que quelque chose clochait. Je compris que les mains de Derek s'étaient déplacées sur mes hanches pour me saisir, et je posais les miennes doucement sur les siennes pour les détacher.

Me glissant hors du cocon de ses bras, je sentis une partie de lui s'échapper de mon corps. Ce manque soudain me tua presque sur place, et je dû faire mon deuil de la sensation que je venais à peine de découvrir. Mais j'étais persuadé que cela n'allait pas durer, alors je me tournais vers lui, les yeux tristes et inquiets.

Derek avait encore les mains tendues vers moi, comme s'il me saisissait encore les hanches. Sa lèvre était bien en sang, comme je l'avais supposé, mais ses beaux yeux bleus électriques étaient éteints. Son regard était perdu dans ma direction, comme si un autre loup m'était passé dessus, et je suivis instinctivement son regard de mes propres yeux.

Et je compris soudain pourquoi il était si tétanisé. Dans son plaisir d'être enfin en moi, il s'était oublié, et ses griffes étaient sorties d'elles-mêmes pour percer ma chair à vif et marquer leur propriété. Un geste instinctif pour m'empêcher de bouger et m'imposer son rythme au préalable. Des petits trous parsemaient désormais mes hanches, et de fins filets de sang s'en échappaient.

Au milieu de mon incrédulité, je compris que si je n'agissais pas immédiatement, Derek se perdrait encore une fois dans les eaux de sa culpabilité.

Hors rien, pas même ces marques de possession sauvages, ne pouvaient plus m'éloigner de lui.

Doucement, je saisis ses mains, dont les griffes n'étaient pas encore rétractées et qu'il avait plantées dans ses propres paumes par colère. Ses griffes étaient désormais pleines de nos deux sang, et une par une à l'aide de mes lèvres et de ma langue, j'en nettoyais le liquide carmin avec prudence et confiance. Et je l'espérais, un brin de sensualité. Derek tressaillait à chaque fois que je m'attelais à une nouvelle griffe, mais je vrillais mes yeux dans les siens, souhaitant faire passer tout l'amour et la confiance que je ressentais pour lui.

Sur la dernière griffe, je pris mon temps pour bien tout nettoyer. Mon propre sang et le sien avaient un goût étrange dans ma bouche. Assez désagréable en réalité. Mais le fait de lécher les doigts de Derek en ayant son corps nu à ma disposition, et sous mes yeux gourmands, avait le bénéfice de me faire oublier jusqu'au goût amer qui maculait ma langue.

Entre deux succion, je m'adressais à Derek. À grand renfort d'une voix rauque pleine d'envie et d'un regard brûlant et d'un geste lascif du bassin qui était tout sauf conscient.

\- **Tu sais** … Je mettais le doigt en bouche à nouveau, **que ta** … J'aspirais le sang qui dégoulinait juste avant, **bestialité…** Ma langue passait sur tout le doigt comme si je léchais une glace, et je fis une grimace quand par ma maladresse la griffe de Derek perça un petit peu ma langue, mais m'efforçais de ne pas réagir. La réalisation que nos sangs s'entremêlaient, se mélangeaient dans ma gorge, ne m'excitait en réalité que plus encore. Et il me sembla que Derek aussi, car ses pupilles s'agrandirent et son membre qui avaient quelque peu perdu de sa vivacité se réveilla contre mon ventre. Je l'achevais donc de mes paroles taquines. **…M'excites ?**

Ses crocs sortirent de sa bouche et le grognement continu qui semblait venir de sa gorge, et que j'avais à peine entendu à cause du sang qui pulsait dans mes veines et assourdissait ma tête, devint sauvage. Toute cette situation aurait dû me sembler glauque, étrange. À moi l'humain faible de la meute. Du sang. Des griffes. Cette dangerosité qui semblait émaner de l'homme que j'aimais. Cette… Sensualité.

Non. C'était érotique. Certainement pas glauque.

Ma peur de Derek s'était évaporé il y avait bien longtemps, des semaines, des mois. Ici et maintenant, je me mêlais à lui, à ce qu'il était. Je faisais partie de son monde, de son univers, et nous partagions tout dans le plus pur des échanges.

Tout cela me semblait… Juste, à sa place. Et je voulais que Derek le comprenne, qu'il ne se change pas pour ce qu'il n'était pas. Derek n'avait jamais été mignon, tout doux, et affectueux… Derek démontrait son amour et son attachement d'une manière unique, qui n'appartenait vraiment qu'à lui. Sa nature de Loup n'avait pas à être cachée : elle faisait partie de lui, faisait partie intégrante de son âme. Mais il n'y avait pas que cela non plus.

Derek et le Loup. Deux face d'une même pièce, et ils n'étaient pourtant qu'un seul être. Et j'acceptais cela. J'embrassais même cette réalité avec tout l'amour et le désir dont j'étais capable.

Je laissais retomber ses bras, et dans notre tenue d'Adam, je nous collais l'un contre l'autre. Comptant sur sa force pour nous maintenir debout, aussi solide qu'un roc, m'appuyant sur lui de toutes mes forces. Il était mon homme, mon…

\- **Mon loup.** Murmurais-je à son oreille. Je pris le lobe de son oreille en bouche, et le suçotait avec tendresse, puis descendit ma langue le long de son cou, laissant une trainée humide en essayant de ne pas me soucier de si cela ressemblait plus à un acte humain qu'animal. Sa respiration était hachée, mais non plus empreinte de peur mais de désir, et je me détendis quelque peu.

Ça allait marcher, Derek était là. Mon Derek sauvage, et instinctif, était encore là. Quelque part au milieu de cette tempête d'émotions et de contradictions qui l'agitait. Je remontais encore une fois le long de son cou, mordillant la peau chaude et délectable à ma disposition, puis descendit à nouveau. Inspiré, je lui mordis violemment le cou à sang.

- **Ah !** Il rejeta sa tête en arrière brusquement puis la ramena vers moi, ses yeux bleus électriques étaient de retour et me fusillaient du regard. Du moins ils tentaient. Je pouvais voir au fond de ses prunelles une lueur amusée qui masquait enfin le voile d'inquiétude qui semblait ne pas vouloir s'en aller malgré toutes mes tentatives.

Il me saisit soudain brutalement les fesses et me colla encore plus contre lui. Bassin contre bassin. Je pouvais sentir à nouveau sa virilité pleinement réveillée et je laissais échapper un soupir qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre à un gémissement de plaisir et d'anticipation. Un regard féroce s'agrippa à mes yeux pleins de concupiscence et je ne pus plus résister. Ma bouche glissa à nouveau dans le creux de son cou, puis vers son oreille que je léchait encore une fois de ma langue.

- **Prends-moi, mon loup.** Pas de tremblement dans ma voix cette fois-ci, elle était forte, sure, et pleine de promesses et de désir incondensable. **Prends tout de moi, parce que j'accepte et désir tout de toi… Tu comprends ?**

Derek glissa une de ses mains sur mon visage, le caressant. Il le prit de ses deux mains et me fis lui faire face, bloquant à nouveaux ses yeux dans les miens, souhaitant y lire la vérité qui semblait émaner toute crue de mes mots. Encore une fois, ayant peur de son hésitation, j'avançais mon visage, souhaitant qu'il me laisse faire, et me mis à l'embrasser doucement. Tirant parfois sur ses lèvres, les mordants sans les percer. Mes mains montèrent à son visage instinctivement, et mes doigts vinrent caresser la pointe de ses crocs qui dépassaient.

L'assurance que je montrais depuis que la peur de Derek était montée à la surface me surprenait, m'effrayait presque. Elle semblait avoir effacer mon TDAH comme s'il n'avait été qu'une bagatelle dans ma vie quotidienne. J'étais forcé, et heureux, de concentrer mon esprit uniquement sur l'homme à mes côtés, et le miracle que cela était me persuadait qu'il était le seul choix de ma vie qui n'aurait jamais de fin malheureuse.

Quand bien même il me mordrait, me transformerait, ou même me tuerait par mégarde, ou provoquait ma mort parce que j'étais à ses côtés... Rien ne pourrait me dissuader que ma place était là, dans ses bras. C'était une certitude, et rien, pas même la fin, ne saurait m'en détourner.

 **\- Je t'aime, Derek Hale. De toute mon âme, et de toute ma force humaine.**

Cela sembla briser une digue en lui, et l'amour qui brillait dans ses prunelles ne semblait rien par rapport à la force de la passion qu'il mit en me dévorant le visage. Sa bouche était partout, et sa langue -râpeuse évidemment- essuyait des larmes de joie et d'émotions que j'ignorais avoir laisser couler. Il me souleva, et j'enroulais mes jambes autour de lui en riant maladroitement, autant dans un réflexe que dans un désir de me fondre en lui. Il me colla ensuite contre le mur qui n'était pas très loin pour un baiser brûlant et plein d'un amour qui n'avait pas besoin de mots.

Le manque de douceur et d'hésitation dans ses gestes me convainquit qu'enfin, il était entièrement lui-même, et je pus enfin me laisser aller. Je me promis de lui grogner dessus après tout cela pour m'avoir retiré mon plaisir en plein milieu de nos affaires, et dans une joie qui ne tarirait jamais, il nous emporta tous deux dans le lit qui n'attendait que nous.

 _La meute regrettera probablement d'ouvrir la porte ce jour-là, et tous les jours qui suivirent, jusqu'à la fin de leurs vies._

* * *

Nyah ! Un petit Lemon, je l'espère sans trop de prétention. C'est ma première "fic" (je ne qualifierais pas ca de fanfiction, mais bon, ahah, ce qui sort du cerveau sort du cerveau, hein !), après des années, et des années de peur et d'hésitation. De perte d'espoir et de confiance. Je suis ravie d'enfin poster quelque chose sur ce site avec lequel j'ai grandis, et j'espère recevoir votre soutient et vos critiques constructives ! Embêtez-moi autant que vous le voulez, parce que je n'attends que ca !  
Un p'tit clin d'oeil à mon monsieur et à ma meilleure pote qui sont mes soutients inconditionnels et mes betareaders forcés, héhé. Z'êtes mes héros !  
B'sous ! Letha'


End file.
